Veuelna
"If you do something,finish it. Quiting in half is like you never started in the first place." Personality: Veuelna is quite similar to Impetus, she is kind-hearted,polite and her intentions are always for the best.She can also be quite snarky and flirty,however rarely means what she said,mostly says it for fun.Veuelna is overambitious,if she puts her mind onto something,then there is no coming back unless she finishes it.This can be both annoying and helpful.She is also an enormous perfectionist and if that curtain needs to look good then it will look PERFECT,even if it will take her hours.This leads to many,MANY freak-outs and mental breakdowns. Skills and Abillities: Veuelna weilds element of Nature and is excellent in using it.She is good at physical combat,like most earth dragons,despite her scales being soft like flower petals. Nature breath Nature breath is a strong green laser that upon touch with anything solid,makes plants grow (even if it's a living being). Nature balls Nature balls are the same and she can summon them from any part of her body,however they are rather unstable. Nature growth Nature growth,of course, is most developed skill and very powerful.With a mere desire,Veuelna can grow plant of any sort and any size.This, surprisingly works in the air too,but is less powerful.This is so well mastered that she can grows plants unintentionally,when through much emotion. Nature fury Nature Fury is devastating attack that will grow plants of enormous size,miles around,crashing anything in it's way. Weaknesses: She has a weakness for dark elements. Backstory: Veuelna was born at the edge of Mymis,near the seashore,to parents Sesmari and Indalo.Being so far away,she barely had any contact with civilization, thus started to make friends with local animals and became very in tune with the nature.All in all,she lived a good life.A bit lonesome,but with her parents and animals,good.When Corrupted War approached,her father was called to assist the millitary,since he had been training to become a solider,but due to meeting Sesmari,quited.His former commander particularly begged him to help them.And he did.Even if Veuelna barely reached 10,she knew very well what fate lied ahead.The sentence from her father he told her before thrusting himself in the heat of battle is the one that still rings in her ears to this day."Make me proud".And that became her ultimate goal.And she knew that being in wasteland she willl not achieve it.She started to go out,discovering Mymis and eventually, Guardians.Without a further thought,she tried.She fought and competed with many for the position and gave 110% of herself.But she failed.She was completely drowning in her sorrow and anger...until she got a visit.Visit from a Nature Guardian of that time.He came to inform her that she has been chosen as the apprentice.She was completely distraught by this,saying that she didn't make it on some of tests and fights,until the Guardian interrupted her with a smile. He told her that being the Guardian isn't all about having stregth and element,but having heart.And her heart was as big as the sun. She was hesitant at first,but eventually accepted. Relationships: Lanimeya: Veuelna and Lali are very best friends,always hanging out and chatting. Impetus: Veuelna and Impetus are in, what they call, a flirtationship. It imples both of them making childish,immature sex jokes about the other.This is just for fun though and they don't really mean it,far from that. Sesmari: She loves her ol' mama to hell and beyond,very often coming to visit,to cook and whatnot for her mother, which will Sesmari shout in the background "I'm not that old,Veuelna!" which will most likely go deaf in Eny's ears. Indalo: Veuelna loved and adored her father,had wide-eyes on him,thinking that he is the coolest,smartest,toughest drag- no,being in whole Eqsunia. She was very saddened by his death,but didn't show it much,thinking that making him proud is better than hopelessy sniffling around,doing nothing. Notes: -She is 3.9 meters/ 12.7 feet tall. -Veuelna can move her tail leaves and grab things with them. -Frills on her paws are very hard, and all put together, make sort of gloves for boxing, and her punch is...painful. -Rings on her tail are given to her father before he died and they are a constant reminder that she must make him proud. -Her "mane" is made of bunch of small leaves covered in protective membrane and makes two "ponytails". -When she is truly happy, frills on her forhead and chest will glow. -Her nicknames are: Eny (she insists), Hawk (by her dad) and Bleeny (by Impetus)